Jinta Kanō
| birthday = 22nd December | age = Not Stated | gender = Male | height = 5ft 4in | weight = 58kg | eyes = Brown | hair = Rosy | blood type = AB | unusual features = Rosy Hair | affiliation = Six Directions, Ryū Order | previous affiliation = | occupation = Member of the Ryū Order | previous occupation = Student | team = Six Directions | previous team = 7th Division | partner = Ashido Kanō Riki Nagakura Kentaro Hiroshi Harumi Kazuki Ashni Naibu Shizuka Akiye Iris Kujina Satonaka | previous partner = Shin Nagakura Yukimura Kori | base of operations = Varies | marital status = Single | relatives = Ashido Kanō | education = Naibu Shizuka & Ashido Kanō Yuengiri Academy | status = Active | shikai = Samazamahi & Nijigasumi | bankai = Not yet Achieved | tsuinkai = Amaterasu }} Jinta Kanō (ジンタ狩野, Kanō Jinta), otherwise known as Blaze (炎, Honō), is a of Project Nijū aligned with the Six Directions of the Ryū Order, where he holds the rank of Dedicated. He is the brother of Ashido Kanō and the recognized guardian of Iris. Appearance Personality History Kentaro fought against Haruki Satonaka sometime before the Collapse as part of their ongoing rivalry, with the result unknown, the conflict being witnessed by Harumi Kazuki and Jinta. Unknown to all involved however was the fact Kenji and Van observed the match from afar as well, whilst comparing the rivalry to their own. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II Introduction Arc *Averian Strikes Back: Kentaro attacks Kenji!? *The Footsteps of Fate *Out On Their Own: The Conflict That Brought Them Together (mentioned) The Hidden Shadows Arc *Wandering Aimlessly: Meeting the Mysterious White-Haired Girl *A Rock and a Hard Place: The Old Swordsman *Bestiality with a Kind Heart *A Time for Forgiveness *Clash of Conflicting Duties Soul Society arc *When Fists Collide *Soul Society arc: Infiltration *Soul Society arc: Exploration *Soul Society arc: Revelations *Soul Society arc: Unification Invasion of Kōhai Tochi arc *Challenging the Vices Saga *Challenging the Imawashī: Duel For Freedom! Part IV Part V Powers and Abilities Tsuinkai Quotes *''“It is because we are living in the shinigami world, where death is always following us, that I... want to put my life on the line to subdue this war-ridden world. I dearly love both the Order and my comrades... That is why I want to protect them."'' *''"Do you... honestly think I'll stay down!? No chance! Who'll protect my friends if I can't do that much? No one, that's who! Even if I do die because of my actions, as long as my friends are saved, I'll die happy."'' *''"Its because your my friend that I'm doing what I'm doing. Someone has to save you from yourself, and since you don't seem willing to do it yourself, I guess my hands are tied."'' Behind the Scenes His spiritual energy awakening through emotional reaction is heavily based on Son Gohan from Dragon Ball Z and how his power did the same under the same conditions. Jinta originally used a very different zanpakuto with two shuriken blades, one chained and one unchained, but I did a bit of looking and found one that belonged to another character on this very wiki that was too similar for my liking, so I changed it before I wrote anything about him. The zanpakuto he now utilizes was the second zanpakuto that belonged to Kenji before I had to change his character. I spent a lot of time on that zanpakuto, so I'm happy I got a chance to use it. I gave him the zanpakutō Nijigasumi for plot reasons and because the weapon - considering how it was left behind when Maki Ichinose died and in light of the Tōju and how the spirit remains, at least for a time - could be easily incorporated into fanon works. Jinta's appearance and abilities are based off of Natsu Dragneel from the manga/anime series Fairy Tail, but his Shikai is slightly different because Jinta doesn't literally breath fire or eat it to augment his skills. The black flames Jinta uses as part of his Shikai are influenced by the Amaterasu from the manga/anime series Naruto. The mention of the wristbands is, in fact, an allude to my own crappy luck with the wristbands I wear myself. I've bought more pairs than sense, and yet something always happens to wreck them. Trivia *A running gag in the series so far is that Jinta's wristbands are either burned or otherwise damaged beyond repair whenever he makes even a slight appearance. *The frog-shaped wallet is an allude to Naruto's own frog-shaped wallet. *The Haja Hakuda techniques were designed by Deus. I only expanded on them to suit Jinta's style, so all credit should go to him, 'cause he rightly deserves it. Navigation Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Yuengiri User Category:Mod Soul